Hinges are well-known devices for permitting one part to move with respect to another part. There are many different types of hinges, but generally most hinges have two main pieces that are pivotally connected to one another by a pin. The pin extends through a knuckle of one piece and a knuckle of the other piece.
Hinges are used in many different types of applications, thus some hinges, because of their design, are not appropriate for all applications. For example, hinges used on rolling-type vehicle doors, such as on semi-trailers, are subject to extreme use and environmental conditions. The hinges used in these applications must be much stronger than ordinary hinges to last in this environment. Further, it has been found that the rolling-type vehicle doors, while becoming stronger themselves, have become heavier.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a rolling-type vehicle door hinge that is robust enough to withstand extreme use, poor environmental conditions and high door weight.